Mystical Sky
by TrollSpirit
Summary: Wendy had a childhood friend during her years in Cait Shelter, but believe to be dead. But what if her childhood friend was not dead, and will they meet each other and fulfill their childhood promise? Pairings: WendyxOc, JerZa. My first story. RAte and Review if guys like my story.
1. Chapter 1: Mystic Dragon, Ezio

**Hello, I'm new to Facfiction, please treat me well. I'm also a friend of dxer1116 who is currently busy with his study so he won't be updating his stories for awhile. anyway, this is a WendyxOC and my first story. Any feedbacks are welcome. Please no "flames" please. Thanks guys**

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

***Before Wendy visiting Cait Shelter***

"Jellal, why are we here?" the pink-haired women asked with the time mage by her side. They were at the area where Nirvana once stood dduring the fight with the alliance guilds and Oracion Seis. Meredy was really curious why they were here.

"Why are we here?" Ultear repeated the question of Meredy.

"When I was chained by Oracion Seis seven years ago, I since a very powerful source of magic somewhere." Jellal looked around, but everything he saw nothing, but a pile of rubble. But this didn't made Jellal stopped.

Then suddenly...

A enormous pressure of magic was felt nearby. Jellal smiled as he found what he had looking for, "For seven years, you enclosed yourself in a magic barrier. Interesting for someone your age, Ezio Dawnlight."

A white-haired boy wearing torn upper clothes was sleeping inside a white ball of energy. It remained like this for seven years and it seemed time hasn't move for Ezio while inside the white ball of energy. And it seemed like Ezio was like bracing for impact or something.

Ultear and Meredy couldn't even believe that a young boy could do a spell that's very complicated even for them. Ultear is time mage and yet she thought that this spell, which stopped time in a limited range is quite impressive. She turned her attention to the blue-haired man, who was trying to deactivate the spell.

"The spell is almost at its limit. It is weak enough for us to destroy the shield that surrounds Ezio." as Jellal was about to use the spell, the ball of energy began to crack, and a powerful burst of magic was released from the ball. As Jellal looked to wards where the ball was, the ball disappeared. Suddenly, he heard screeching sounds behind and felt something behind him.

"Don't move, he's behind you." Meredy told him.

"Stay where you are, or you die." the boy behind him said while his hands pointing at him. His hand was forming like a spear, so it was sharp, very sharp. The boy continued, "Who are you, and what do you want from me?"

Jellal rose his hand like he was about to get arrested, "My name is Jellal, and I'm in your side."

"Jellal?" the boy said, _Is he the same person who brought her to Cait Shelter? He looks like him though._ Then he turned his attention to the two women. Meredy was about bring out her sensory swords, but Ezio shot a cold stare. For reason, Meredy can't use her magic.

"No use guys, he just supress you magic, enough to not use your magic." Jellal said.

"Aren't you the guy who save and brought Wendy to Cait Shelter?" the boy asked.

"No, but I'm a friend of hers and her friends." Jellal answered, "She's now a Fairy Tail member, and one of the powerful mages there."

"So what happened to Cait Shelter?" the boy asked while looking at the old building of Cait Shelter not far from where they are.

"Well to be honest, I don't know. I got arrested before Wendy joined Fairy Tail." Jellal explained.

Ezio smirked, "So you guys are criminals, huh? This explains Rune Knight are coming for you right now."

"What makes you so sure that the Knights are coming?" Ultear asked.

"I'm a Mystic Dragon Slayer. My senses are better than any dragon slayers since I can sense people's magic within a 2 mile radius."

"Guys they're coming!" Meredy warned. Ezio stepped forward with his body glowing white. The earth began shaking as the dragon slayer's magic began to increase power. He looked to Ultear and Jellal and said.

"If I take all of them down, I'll join you people and help me find Wendy. Do we have a deal?" the young boy looked to Jellal with serious expression on his face. Jellal nodded which made Ezio smirked with deal already final.

Ezio drew a line on the ground, "Just stay, and watch the show because I'm not going to let any of them go beyond this line." then the Rune Knights appeared and they're hell alot of them, around fifty or more.

Ezio just stood, letting the Rune Knights coming nearer each second. He puffed his cheeks as he was charging up some magic, "Roar of the Mystic Dragon"

He fired roar which was very big, and it was large enough to beat every single one of the Rune Knights. Ezio wipe of something from his mouth, and smirked, "Never felt like this since the day I fought Oracion Seis that time."

"Amazing..." the three Crime Sorciere mages were just standing with and shock.

"Have you seen that guys? Impressive isn't it?" Ezio smiled with a peace sign, "Before we're gonna begin our journey together, I'm going to visit the guild building."

* * *

***Meanwhile***

Ezio arrived at Cait Shelter with his smile on his face. As he walked nearer to the guild, he was bumped by a girl, who was at a hurry. She fell on the ground. Ezio went to checked on her if she's alright.

"Are you alright, miss?" Ezio asked, "I hope you're okay."

"It's my fault. I'm sorry. Sorry to disturb you." she bowed and apologized as she headed her way to her friends.

"Coming Erza."

Ezi turned to the girl and looked familiar, her hair, her face, yet she's different. He ignored them and turned his attention to the guild with both hands on his waist.

"Welcome Ezio. Home sweet home."

* * *

**How is the story, terrible or wonderful? Rate & Review if you guys love my story. I'll be also planning to make a story about DoTAxFairyTail fanfic. I hope you guys read my other story soon. Well, see ya. Troll out :))))**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion!

**Hey guys. Here is the second chapter of the story. I never even thought that I would have 3 favs in this story. Well thanks, and i would also like the to thank The-British Spiderman for the review. I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Will you ask me why are we going on a island?" the white-haired boy complained. He looked around, and saw nothing, but water. He lay down on the boat, covering his eyes with his arm from the ray of the sun.

"We're visiting people in that island. It's really important to get to that island." Ultear said, "And besides, the person you've been looking for is probably there as well."

"Wendy..." he smiled as he whispered her name, "I can't wait to see her again."

"You're really excited to meet her, huh?" Meredy squealed, "Aw, cute!"

"By the way, what island are going to?" Ezio asked, slightly tilting his head.

"Tenroujima Island, the most sacred place of the fairies. It is said that the island is where the founder of Fairy Tail, Mavis, is rested. It is also believed that the island is one the main strength of the FairyTail members." Jellal explained.

Ezio sense the presence of the island, "I can feel a huge amount of magic nearby. We might close to the island."

* * *

They arrived at the island of Tenroujima safely. Jellal are now looking for the members of Fairy Tail. Ezio pointed the current location of Natsu and the others since he sensed their magic presence. Jellal caught a pigeon and put a letter on it's foot and told it to send the letter to Fairy Tail.

"There is a bridge broken, not far from here. How are they gonna cross it?" Meredy asked.

Ultear stepped forward, "Don't worry, I'll handle it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu's team, along with Team Shadow Gear, and Juvia, received Jellal's letter from the pigeon after their visit from the Celestial Spirit World. They were curious about it. As they reached the broken bridge...

"The letter says to reach the other side of the bridge, but the bridge is broken." Natsu complained.

"It must be prank, I think?" Wendy said. Suddenly, the bridge was fixed from Time Magic without the them knowing it was Ultear who fixed the bridge. They became suspicious about it.

"Are we still gonna cross that bridge. What if it might be a trap?" Lucy said as she became worried. But despite what Lucy said, they continued their way deeper to yhe forest, following what the letter says. Then they stopped as someone was on their way.

"It's been seven long years, Fairy Tail."

* * *

While Jellal and the others were explaining how he escape from prison and how this independent guild started, Ezio sat under the tree, looking around the Fairy Tail members, hoping he might find and meet his childhood child once again. He looked to Wendy, which he didn't recognized her since her physical appearance slightly changed. Wendy was taller than before, but she is still shorter than Ezio. And her beautiful blue hair, which Ezio described before, was longer than before.

Wendy, on the other hand, was secretly looking at Ezio while listening to Jellal and Ultear about the Grand Magic Games. He was so familiar to her not only his appearance, but also his scent was familiar. Jellal chuckled as the two didn't know each other.

"Wendy..." Jellal called her, "I know you have childhood friend when you were in your old guild."

"Yeah? How did you know Jellal?" Wendy asked.

"Because he's not dead." Jellal immediately went to the point. This shocked Wendy. She thought her childhood friend was killed in action during a battle with Oracion Seis. The first attempt of Oracion Seis to get Nirvana failed because of Ezio, but killed by the dark guild's very own dragon slayer, Cobra, which Wendy believed. How could he be alive now?

"I don't believe it. How would you know?" Wendy questioned him, with frown on her face. Carla was worried, too. Wendy continued, "He's gone long ago, and he's never coming back." Wendy became teary after that.

Then Ezio, clueless about what's happening, interrupted them, "Hey Jellal, how long are we gonna stand and talk? We need to find Wendy NOW."

"What do you mean finding her? She's already in front of you, Ezio." Jellal said. Ezio noticed Wendy, whom he didn't recognized, was in front of him. Ezio couldn't believe his eyes. The girl he was looking for is already in front of him.

"Wendy..." he whispered, "Is that really you?"

"It can't be..." Wendy also didn't believe her eyes, "I must be dreaming?"

"It is you. It's been a while, Wendy. You've changed." Ezio smiled patting her head. Wendy stood there like a statue.

"You've grown, too, Wendy. But you're still shorter than me." Ezio smiled. Wendy's tear fell from her cheeks. Ezio panicked why he was crying. Ezio asked her why she was crying.

Wendy sniffed, "Where have you been, idiot? Why did you leave me? I miss you." she hugged her which surprise Ezio, but smiled as he hugged her back.

"Still a crybaby as before. Don't worry, I won't leave you, I promise." then Ezio noticed the white feline crying as well, happy to see her friend again. Carla joined them as they hugged Ezio.

"Welcome back, Ezio." Wendy welcomed him.

"Good to be back." replied Ezio.

* * *

Wendy explained everything how Master Roubaul disappeared and how she joined Fairy Tail. Ezio frowned as he predicted of what will happen to Master Roubaul after stopping Nirvana.

"I know Master Roubaul was just a spirit because of his flow of Magic. He told me to keep it a secret so that you won't get hurt, but I guess he didn't keep it too long." explained Ezio.

"But at least you're here Ezio." Wendy lightly punched Ezio on the shoulder.

"Yeah..."

Ezio noticed Team Natsu and knew they were Wendy's new companions and friends, "You must be Wendy's friends." He bowed, "Thank you for taking care of her."

"We're happy that she's one of us now, and she's quite a wizard, too." Lucy said.

Ezio snickered, "I hope her stubborn attitude didn't bother you guys."

"Hey! I'm not stubborn." Wendy pouted.

"To be honest, you were Wendy." Carla giggled.

"Since when did you guys sided each to tease me." Wendy shouted in a comical way.

"Since childhood!" Carla and Ezio said in unison. The three laughed as they were united once again. Wendy hugged Ezio.

"Glad to see you again, Ezio." Wendy hugged tighter.

"Yeah, me too." Ezio replied.

* * *

**Once again, dxer1116 is busy with studies since it's really hard. So he can't update his story.**

**How was it? Is it good or bad, please Review for suggestion or complaints. FAv and follow if guys like my story. Until then, peace**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Hi everybody, sorry it took a long updating. I was busy in school, but now I'm going to update now since it's this week is my sem break. I hoe you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: i don't Fairy Tail, Mashima does.**

* * *

Wendy was sleeping on Ezio's shoulder after Ultear cast Second Origin on Wendy and the others. She was exhausted from the casting of Second Origin. Ezio softly brushed her bangs as it was covering Wendy's chocolate brown eyes, which was described by him.

"She's so cute in her sleep like before." chuckled the white-haired boy. He looked to the others who were also sleeping. Wendy made great friends after leaving her former guild. He brushed her brushed her bangs again just to wake Wendy up accidentally.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, glad to see you awake." Ezio smiled.

"How long did I sleep?" and she noticed she was sleeping on his shoulder. She blushed after, "And how long was I sleeping on your shoulder?"

"Well you were sleeping on my shoulder the whole time. Haven't you notice?" Ezio said.

"Was I that tired after the Second Origin Ultear talked about?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah... Ultear also cast Second Origin on me before I visited the island, and it was extremely painful."

Wendy looked to Ezio and noticed Ezio has lines below his eyes like he's stress (Same as Itachi in Naruto). Wendy touched his cheek and became worried. Ezio held her hand which was on his cheek.

"It's so warm."

"You went a lot, didn't you Ezio?" Wendy said with a worried expression on her face, "Please don't push yourself too hard."

"I'll rather push myself to the limit just to find you. I really miss you, ya know." replied the white-haired boy. He looked up to the sky and remembered all the good times he spent with Wendy during their childhood, "I want those memories to come back."

Wendy looked to her Fairy Tail friends, "I want to make great memories with you and my other friends." then Ezio suddenly held her hand and smiled.

"Let's go for a walk, Wendy." Ezio told the blue-haired girl. She nodded softly while her face flushed red.

"Okay..." replied Wendy.

As they walked to the deep forest forest of Tenroujima, Wendy tried to start a conversation, but she doesn't know where to start. She sighed as she looked to Ezio, who was also looking at Wendy with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you all right Wendy? You seem to be bothered." Ezio asked.

"It's nothing. By the way, how did you stop yourself from aging for seven years?"

"I created a 'time bubble' and I was inside. I didn't know this lasted for seven years. I expect it earlier " now it was Ezio's turn to question, "So how did you not age for the past seven years."

"The founder of Fairy Tail trapped us inside a sphere which also stops time." Wendy answered.

Ezio was confused because why would their founder trap them inside a sphere that stops time, "Why?"

Wendy answered, but everytime she remembers that time, she shivers, "It's... Because... Of... Acnologia." stuttered Wendy. Tears began falling from her cheeks as he remembered that day when the dragon was about to kill them.

Ezio was shocked to hear that dragon's name and heard tumors about it, "I heard that dragon is a very dangerous dragon, and it's different from the dragon we know and love."

"I'm scared..." Wendy said.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Ezio cheered, "If I see that dragon trying to hurt you, I'll stomp his face to the ground and let him apologize to you."

Wendy laughed at Ezio's childish actions, and poked his cheeks, "You're always funny you know that."

"I was really serious, ya know." pouted Ezio, "I'll make that dragon regret for all he has done." Wendy giggled again, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for cheering me up." Wendy smiled. Ezio didn't response as he was surprised by the sudden kiss on the cheek by Wendy. "We better go now. The others are waiting now."

"Wendy..." Ezio stopped her with his face flushed red, "Can I join your guild?"

Wendy looked to Ezio, then smiled, "Sure. I'm more than happy that you'll join Fairy Tail. Welcome to the family." after that, Wendy held Ezio's hands and ran towards the others.

"Ezio, may I talk to you for a second?" Jellal called him.

"What's up?"

"Will do me a favor please?" Jellal asked him with a serious expression on his face.l, "It's about the upcoming tournament held in Crocus. I want you to participate the Grand Magic Games."

Ezio was confused, "Why do you want me to participate the Tournament? The others are participating the Tournament."

Jellal replied, "Because I want you to investigate a guild named Raven Tail. It is a former dark guild which is now a legal guild for certain reasons. I want you to investigate and find out their plans."

"So in short, you want me, a thirteen year old kid, to spy on a dangerous guild that eill probably kill me any time soon during the investigation." Ezio crossed his arms with an annoyed comical expression on his face.

"Yeah, can you handle it?" Jellal questioned.

Ezio laughed, "It's dangerous, but I'm in this mission."

"Then it's settle then, see you at Crocus days from now."

"Yea, see ya. Thanks again." Ezio bowed his head and both went on opposite direction. As Crime Sorciere left the island, Ezio and the others are ready to go back to Fairy Tail. Natsu was worried about transportation while the other mages laugh. Ezio, on the other hand was looking at the window, thinking about the Grand Magic Games.

Ezio smirked as he thought about the tournament, "Grand Magic Games, huh? I can't wait using my dragon slaying magic at full potential."

"What are thinking about, Ezio?" Carla asked.

"About the tournament. Since every guild in Fiore are participating, I wonder if I could join the tournament, too."

"Well, after joining the guild, you might have a chance to participate if possible." Erza explained.

"It's been a long since I've seen you fight." Wendy said, "The first time I saw you fight is when you saved me from that forest vulcan."

* * *

***Flashback***

**The forest vulcan was about to grab the blue-haired girl, but little Ezio shoved the hand of the vulcan away from Ezio. Ezio made a cold stare.**

**"Stay away from us or you'll regret it." growled Ezio, but the vulcan didn't listened and refused to leave until he gets his hand on little Wendy. **

**"I'm going to get my wife, whether you like or not." the vupcan roared as he charge towards the two kids. Ezio shielded Wendy, who was sniffing crying behind him.**

**"Don't worry, he'll won't get his hands on you. I'm going protect no matter what." after that, screeching sounds were heard. Wendy stopped crying and looked down to his left hand and saw sparks all over his hands. Ezio twitched from the pain of the sparks, but did not back down. **

**"YOU'RE NOT LAYING A FINGER ON WENDY, MONKEY FREAK!" roared Ezio before he charged towards the vulcan with extreme speed and after that flashes were seen in Wendy eyes before an explosion. **

**As the flashes subsided, Wendy saw the vulcan knock-out on the ground unconscious. She also saw Ezio standing in front of where the vulcan was lying. Then, she noticed scars and wounds on Ezio's left hand. **

**"You're hurt, Ezio. Let me heal you." Wendy suggested, and Ezio nodded. Wendy placed both her hands on the injured area, and started healing his wounds. Ezio flinched a little from the pain. Wendy began to be worried. **

**"Does it hurt?" asked Wendy. **

**"Nah, I feel much better thanks to you." Ezio smiled to show that he's better than ever. Wendy giggled at him, and Ezio giggled, too. Ezio looked to the sky and it's getting darker, "We might want to go now, Wendy. It's getting late." but as Ezio turned to Wendy, Wendy looked sleepy. **

**"I'll carry you home." Ezio offered. Wendy made a smile and yawned as she agreed to Ezio offer, and Ezio carried her on his back. As Wendy was at the back of the boy, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek.**

**"What was that for?" Ezio asked cluelessly. **

**"Thanks for saving me, Ezio." Wendy blushed while smiling. **

**"Well, I was expecting that you'll cook me some food since you're a good cook." pouted Wendy. **

**Wendy laughed and reply while wrapping her arms tighter around her arms, "I'll cook you some of your favorite dishes when we get home, okay?" **

**"Okay!" said Ezio excitedly.**

***Flashback Ended***

* * *

Wendy was giggling while remembering her early childhood memories with Ezio. Ezio wondered why she was giggling on her own.

"Wendy. you okay?"

"Ezio... by the time, we arrived at Magnolia, I'll cook you some of your favorite dishes, okay?"

Ezio became excited, and answered, " Sure Wendy, I can't wait for it."

* * *

**how was it, good or not? Rate & review if you like the story. Sorry for the late update...**


End file.
